what's a father do ?
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lincoln just wanted to sit, relax and watch a Christmas film on Disney plus while his kids are up in the attic getting the Christmas stuff out. but just as he was about to enjoy some nog' he hears his daughter lamis in a bad mood. and of course, it's his son Lester, her brother-lover who pushed her buttons. what's a father to do but to go and console his daughter?


Very rarely did Lincoln get involved in fights sister protocols and shit. he often fucked up so he just let things be. his parents always had them solve the problems themselves. but he felt maybe he shouldn't just let his own kids solve their problems.

On the first of December the kids, Lugosi, ruby, lamis, and Lester were up in the attic to bring down the Christmas decorations down so he, lucy, Mazzy, luna, and Lisa would get the festive season underway.

lincoln was settling down having a cup of egg nog and trying to decide on the CGI Christmas carol with Jim carry or a muppet's Christmas carol on Disney+ when he heard a slam. it startled him and he turned his head over his shoulder, and though he couldn't see it, heard her making a whiney-cry, her steps heavy before her door slammed. his forehead wrinkled with worry and stood up, he walked up the stairs just in time to see

Lester fumbled as he rushed towards the door before he bumps into him. he saw the fear in his son's eyes. he knew he done fucked up. now, every now and then lamis and Lester would have a banter like an old married couple. but lamis was always easy on him. but it seemed he pushed her to the point of actually crying. and Lester was very careful with his words.

the teen boy pushed his father, but lincoln was too heavy to budge so he sidestepped him. and frantically knocked. and twisting the locked door. lincoln could only watch as the young adult panic.

"Lamis, Lamis please!"

"GET THE OUT OF MY FACE!"

Lester pressed his forehead.

"Lamis...don't do this..."

"if your so concern, maybe you shouldn't talk shit, LES!"

Les was a nickname Lester hated. and lamis knew how to use it to keep his mouth shut. Lester sighed heavily and turned. head down, he didn't look at lincoln and just walked past and entered his own room with a slam of his own. lincoln cringed and looked side to side.

he looked at you, the reader.

"You know, I love my kids, but sometimes it pains me to see them fight."

he looked at lamis's door.

"Lamis is slow to anger, very image of an angel. i taught her to be a good person."

he scratched at his growing beard.

"as I do with all my kids."

he sighed.

"usually they can figure it out their problems but not when it's lamis"

he walked over and knocked on the door. he heard her give out a frustrated growl.

and the door opened and she shouted out-

"I told you-"

she stopped, eyes wide.

"Oh, Dad it's just you."

Lincoln raised a brow.

"you two fighting again?"

her green eyes downcast and she breathed out of her nose. the sadness in her facial features. lincoln knew this time it was pretty bad. she always took it easy on Lester. but that's the thing about women. they can grow out of love if there is a big enough snag. and he was scared that they'll part, and end up hating each other for years. that is why he wasn't always fond of his own kids dating each other.

"come in."

oh. okay. guess they were gonna talk about it then. he walked in and looked around his old room. nothing changed much except her own posters and items like toys and video game console. he shut the door behind him and sat next to his little pre-teen girl.

there was silence. and slowly, her eyes watered and pain came into her features and she leaned against him and hugged him and shuddered a sigh. lincoln petted the back of her head.

"I told him I hated him."

oh boy.

"I told him that I wish I never started dating him. that he was my only regret."

oh, shit.

"lamis-"

"I didn't mean too! he just...he just...wouldn't STOP!"

ow. she was clawing his arm a bit.

"I'm just trying to get into the Christmas spirit and all he does is talk shit about the holiday"

lincoln sighed and just continued to stoke her three turkey tails.

"but the worse is he started talking about you again."

that was his fault. lincoln was a horn dog and he had sex with nearly all his sisters and a few women. he had a problem. a sex addiction that he is working on. he hurt his sisters a lot when they find out about a woman he randomly slept. an intervention finally gave him awoke up call. Lester hated him for it and thus he would rip on lincoln. he wished he could say he just got used to it, but it still hurt.

"I mean, yes. you slept with a lot of women. but you're trying to be a better person!"

she raised her hands.

"But despite that, you always-ALWAYS took care of us!"

her arms dropped, lowered her head, turned and gave another sigh.

"you gave all you have to provide for me and my other brothers and sisters."

her eyes narrowed.

"Mom always told me you took special care of him since that day in Lisa's lab."

lincoln nodded. he did. Lester was basically his first son and while he wasn't too sure about him he knew Lester needed to be taken cared of. and so he took full responsibility knowing Lisa would just use him as a lab rat.

"he has nothing to complain about! you stuck by him, raised him, fed him and clothed him!"

he could hear her anger growing. hell, the way she looked was a girl fed up with the bullshit.

"you buy him all he could ever wish for, and in return, he treats you like garbage."

she crossed her arms, her face stone cold.

"maybe Lugosi is right, maybe breaking up with him would make Lester think!"

he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know Lester isn't an easy person to be around with."

she snorted.

"But you chose to love him. tell me something, has he changed at all?"

lamis sighed heavily.

"barely. but he has been biting his tongue around me, to an extent."

lincoln nodded.

"look, just stay away from him for a while okay? even your mother and I get on each other's nerves. plus it can be healthy to have one argument or two."

she frowned.

"I just wish he'd stop being an asshole towards you."

she looked up at her father.

"at least your not such a perv that you start having sex with me or the others."

lincoln made a face.

"Sorry..."

lincoln rubbed his face.

"Thanks for that mental image."

lamis repeated-

"Sorry, sorry. yeesh."

lincoln dropped his hand and sighed.

"look, lamis. I know relationships can be hard, but they're rewarding"

she was quiet for a moment.

"have you and mom get into fights?"

lincoln rubbed his neck. nodding.

"sometimes."

she sighed.

"is it bad as me and Lester?"

lincoln shrugged.

"well, Lester's an asshole."

"daaaaad!"

he held his hands up.

"Okay, look. I and your mom had rough bumps in the road but we always made up"

lincoln recalled a time when he fucked up once.

"Remember when I forgot to go to your play?"

she nodded.

"your mother ripped at me. and pretty bad too."

he shook his head.

"Took me a week to make up for it."

lamis gave him a look.

"you weren't humping Mrs. Agnes johnson were you?"

he blushed.

"God, no! I mean I did when I was a teenage-"

lamis made a face.

"too much info dad!"

lincoln slumped.

"right, never mind."

she sighed.

"anyway"

lincoln stood up.

"just cool off okay?"

he patted her shoulder. she rested her chin in her hands and sighed. lincoln was about to leave when she spoke up-

"Dad. can I watch a movie with you?"

he paused and nodded. he figured a movie would help calm her down she stood up and followed him.

"so what movie were you going to see?"

she asked.

"a muppet Christmas carol or the CGI one with Jim carry"

lamis nodded.

"definitely the CGI one. it's my favorite"

he chuckled and pulled her close as they walked down the stairs. rubbing her shoulder. she smiled widely. feeling better already, knowing her dad was always there when she needed it.

"Yeah, mine too lamis. mine too."

* * *

END


End file.
